Girl Meets Star Wars
by crybabyivy
Summary: The group dresses up as Star Wars characters for Halloween. The night starts out great until an unexpected guest shows up. Pretty much a crack fic I wrote for fun. Riarkle and Lucaya.


**A/N**

 **So this is literally my first fanfic ever. I just had this random idea to write this sort of crack fic about Girl Meets World. It's supposed to more silly than anything but I hope I stayed true to the characters. Smackle is my favorite character and I would have had her talk more but she was really hard to write honestly. This is set in their junior year of high school, they are all around 17. I am a huge Lucaya shipper so it's kinda funny that my first fic turned out more Riarkle centered but this is the idea I ran with. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcome :)**

 **A week before:**  
On a rainy October night the six best friends are lounging around Riley's bedroom, with their homework all sprawled out. Farkle and smackle are done already of course (they finished in the first 10 minutes much to Maya's disdain), but they are there for the social aspect.

"What do y'all want to be for Halloween?" Lucas asks randomly breaking the silence between of the group.

"Huckleberry I'm actually trying to focus on my algebra here, please keep your questions to yourself!" Maya whines and glares over at Lucas. The group looks at her shocked. Lucas looks hurt.

"Aaaaaah I'm just kiddin," she giggles, "I hate math and love self sabotage. So Lucas continue, what should we be for Halloween?" Maya smirks.

Lucas smiled a crooked smile, all hurt from his appearance gone and replaced with relief that she isn't actually mad at him.

"I don't really know," he admits rubbing that back of his head, "that's kinda why I asked you guys in the first place."

"We should do a group costume. I want my teenaged peers to witness that I am "rolling with my squad," Smackle attempts to sound like a teenager while simultaneously flashing a peace sign.

"Aw sugar, please never say or do THAT again," Zay tells her patting her on the back.

"Noted," Smackle replies.

"I do agree with Smackle though, a group costume would be SO MUCH FUN!" Riley exclaims, eyes gleaming.

"Ok how about we go as..." Zay ponders before his eyes go wide and he sings," the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Lucas seems to like the idea and they high five.

"Um sorry to break it to you but there are only four ninjas turtles, and even if there were six you wouldn't catch me in a turtle suit," Maya says as she rolls her eyes.

"Well I never!" Zay exclaims in a fake British accent holding his hand to his heart.

"Hmmm ok well what about the Avengers?" Farkle offers.

"Nope," Maya replies

"Justice League?"

"Nopety nope."

"...The Spice Girls?"

"YES!" Maya and Zay yell at the same time

"NO!" Lucas yells simultaneously. This goes on for a while before Riley finally breaks.

"We are never going to agree on anything guys!" Riley yells her face distorting.

"Hey, Riley, calm down it's okay. Your dark side is showing," Lucas tells her pointing to her attempted intimidatory look which turns out to just be overly cute.

"Wait a second...dark side," Farkle starts, "We could go as Star Wars!"

The group looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They all love Star Wars, it's only the greatest movie series ever according to Farkle.

"I CALL HAN SOLO," Farkle screams looking half crazed. Because of that no one dared to argue.

"I'm going as Finn, obviously," Zay tells the group.

"Why is that obvious?" Riley inquires naive as always.

"Because he's the coolest Star Wars character and I'm in the coolest of the friends, duh!" Zays statement makes Riley's confused look turns into a wide smile.

"Well since Farkle is Han I guess I'm Leia, which I am very happy with she is a very feminist character," Riley proclaims.

"I'll be Rey," Smackle speaks up, glancing over at Zay.

"I'm totally gonna be Luke Skywalker," Lucas says.

"Um hello? Your girlfriend here. Luke doesn't have a significant other like the other two, who am I supposed to dress up as?" Maya questions.

"Well...that's not completely true," Lucas smirks.

 **Day of the party:**

Riley rushes out into her living room, her white dress swaying beneath her and hair put up in two cinnamon roll buns. She sets the bowl of candy down and glances around the room. Everything was almost ready, all the decorations were up but it still didn't feel right. Riley wanted this night to be perfect, as she did everything in her life, and she would make sure it was the best Halloween party ever.

"MOM!" Riley screams.

An exasperated Topanga looks up from viciously beating cake mix, her hair tied into a messy bun and brownie batter covering her apron.

"Yes Riley," she replies in a high pitched voice.

"For this party to be awesome, we should have Buddy from Cake Boss do our cake! He could make a life size cake of the Death Star and he could be all like 'I think it's too big to fit through da door!' And there would be a camera crew watching like 'omg what's going to happen' and-"

"RILEY!" Topanga looks at her with wide eyes, "We are not having the Italian man from Cake Boss make your cake and then film the entire experience!"

"Well you didn't have to be so rude about it," Riley sniffs indignantly.

Topanga gives her a "are you serious right now look" and goes back to her work.

"Alright I'm all dressed, are you ready for your hot stud boyfriend?" Farkle voice comes from down the hall.

"Yes 'stud' just get out here," Riley laughs.

Farkle walks out into the living room in his classic Han Solo outfit, his hair is more voluminous than usual and he has a blaster on his hip. Riley is practically swooning looking at him, there might as well have been hearts coming out of her eyes. The feeling was mutual as Farkle stared at her mesmerized. The doorbell rings breaking the spell and Riley squeals and runs to open the door. In walk Zay and Smackle in their Finn and Rey costumes.

"Wow you guys look awesome, and you even have the three little buns," Riley points at Smackle's hair.

"Of course, I made sure I look exactly as the character, I even considered letting my face modifying robot change my face to-" Smackle is cut off by the doorbell. Riley runs over again and opens the door again. There stands Lucas and only Lucas. He is dressed in Luke's classic black attire from Return of the Jedi, with Luke's green lightsaber in his hand. His normally short hair is gone replaced with a longer blonde wig to match the characters hair.

"Where is Maya?" Riley asks distraught that her best friend is missing.

"Oh she's here," Lucas tells her, "aren't you honey!" he yells down the hall at her.

"I am NOT going to the party in this!" is her reply.

"C'mon baby you look great," he tells her disappearing from the doorway and heading down the hall. The four stood there and listened to muffled arguing before Lucas appeared in the doorway again and walked in.

"Maya let's go," he says.

Maya appears in the doorway looking all but happy. She is dressed in a vinyl R2D2 dress with blue boots and a little R2 hat.

"I'm a droid! A freaking droid!" She exclaims falling to her knees pouting.

"A super cute droid that I love very much," Lucas smiles at her.

Maya looks up at him and gives him her puppy dog eyes, "You really think I look cute?"

Lucas just smiles and walks over and picks her up and cups her face, "Only the cutest," he murmurs before her kisses her. The soft kiss unintentionally turns into a full out make out session causing the rest to groan in annoyance.

"Can y'all for once not make out when we are all hanging out?" Zay asks.

The two break apart. Lucas looks embarrassed but Maya just look dazed. She turns to Lucas as tell him she is still mad at him and saunters away but it is obvious she is less angry than before, she just can't pass up an opportunity to tease him. Lucas rolls his eyes and follows her.

A few hours later the party is going and Riley's apartment is filled with costumed teens from their school. Riley is pleased with how things are going, people seem to be having fun and Topanga's treats are so good she's already had four brownies. Farkle walks over and wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the cheek.

"Hey princess, having fun?"

"Yeah...I am," Riley smiles contently. This night was perfect nothing could ruin it. Or so she thought.

"Babe look someone came dressed as Darth Vader," Farkle points.

"That's funny, I wonder who that is under there," Riley inquires then shrugs her shoulders. It didn't really matter to her, she was sure it was just some random kid from history class or something. It wasn't until 10 minutes later when a loud modulated voice boomed through the room did she realize that maybe it wasn't some random kid.

"I have something to say," the man dressed as Darth Vader says. Everyone goes quiet and stares with confused or annoyed looks at this audacious person interrupting their partying. "I am here to win the heart of the love of my life," he continues, "she knows who she is." The room stays silent as all the kids in the room stand there confused. The man sighs, realizing no one has any clue who he is. He slowly reaches for his mask and pulls it off. The lights flicker off and lightning strikes outside to reveal the face of...Charlie!

"Charlie?!" The gang gasps in unison as the lights turn back on.

"Charlie?" Zay asks obviously to who he was looking at.

"Wait how did you just do that?" Maya asks and is promptly ignored by Charlie.

"Yes it is I! I am here to win Riley's love and prove to her I am who she is meant to be with!" Charlie proclaims. "Lucas... I challenge you to a lightsaber duel!"

Lucas stands there annoyed and looks at Charlie, "Dude...I'm not even dating Riley, where have you been?"

"Actually that's a good question, ever since I rejected you, you have been like missing from school, I haven't seen you for 3 years. Where have you been?" Riley says.

"I've been away," is his cryptic reply.

"Wait a second, if you are here to proclaim your love and win Riley's heart, then why are you dressed up as her father?" Maya asks her nose scrunched up in disgust. Charlie stands there for a second thinking then replies "I may have not thought this through," he answers truthfully. "No matter, so if you aren't dating Lucas I assume you single and ready to mingle?" He says waggling his thick eyebrows. This causes Riley to practically gag.

"Um no I am dating someone, the guy dressed as Han Solo," she tells him the obvious.

"Farkle?! No way," Charlie laughs obnoxiously, "You are playing with me right now."

"She's not 'playing', she's serious she is my girlfriend so back off," Farkle glares at him.

"We'll see."

The lights suddenly went out again.

"Seriously how is he doing that?!" Maya yells.

The lights come back on and Charlie is nowhere to been seen.

"Where did he go?" Lucas asks.

"Wait guys where's Riley?" Maya asks panicked.

Everyone looked around. She was gone.

"She's been taken!" Zay says.

"I don't have a special set of skills, how am I supposed to save her?" Farkle cries.

"Don't worry we will find her and I'll give Charlie a piece of my mind," growls Lucas.

"Don't being going all Texas on him Lucas. I need to be the one to handle it this time okay?" Farkle tells him.

"Aw but I like it when he goes all Texas," Maya admits. Lucas looks at her and furrows his brow.

"You do?" He questions. Maya just nods her head and bites her lip. Lucas steps over and grabs her by the waist and they start to make out again.

"Oh my god seriously? Riley, my girlfriend and your best friend, has been kidnapped by a creepy creep and you are making out right now!" Farkle yells at them.

The two break apart. "Sorry you are right we need to go save Riles!" Maya says, "If that creep hurts her I swear..."

"Then let's get going already," Zay rolls his eyes.

The group searches all the rooms in Riley's apartment to no avail. They conclude that he must have taken her out of the apartment. They rush out onto the street to search for her. New York City is a huge place, they have no idea where he could have taken her. They decide to take the subway to Charlie's apartment to see if he was stupid enough to go there, which Farkle thinks he might be. They buy their tickets and are at the subway turntable when they hear banging on a window. They see Riley's face pressed up against the window banging her hands against it.

"GUYS HELP!" She yells her voice distorted by the window.

"RILEY!" Farkle yells and pushes people out of the way and run to the subway car. The door is closing and Farkle lunges into the car making it just in time, but falls on the floor inside. He hops back up in record time and stares furiously at Charlie who has Riley back in his grasp. The others watch the subway pull away in horror.

"Great what do we do now?" Lucas says.

"We can run our little butts off to the next stop and hope we make it in time to catch the subway car they are on," Zay offers.

"Aw running, I hate running," Maya whines.

Lucas grabs her and throws her over his shoulder causing her to release and "oof" sound and he starts to run.

"There, problem solved."

The others take off following Lucas up the subway stairs.

Back in the subway car Farkle is staring down Charlie, his fists clenched.

"What was your plan anyways? We could call the police you know?" Farkle growls.

"True, but Riley loves me to much to call the police!"

"No I don't!"

"Shush you," Charlie turns to her and tightens his grip on her causing her to yelp in pain.

"That's it," Farkle yells pulling out a blue lightsaber, "Fight me!"

Charlie pulls out his red lightsaber and ignites it. He pushes Riley into a subway seat and she lands with a small yelp. 'Only in New York City could this be going on and no one bat an eyelash' she thinks as she looks at the vacant and bored stares of the subway passengers. The two boys' sabers crash into each other making harsh noises each time. Charlie is good, naturally athletic, but he underestimated Farkle's love and dedication to Star Wars. He's been fake lightsaber dueling with his dad since he was four. He deflects all of Charlie's blows and even gets a hit in at one point. That angers Charlie as he lets out a roar and charges Farkle again. Their sabers clash once again in a fury. Farkle is good but he is getting worn down by blocking Charlie's harsh blows. Riley can tell and is getting more and more concerned.

'Wait a second, she thinks. Why do I need a man to come save me? I could just save myself,' she concludes.

Riley stands up and goes over to Charlie and sweep kicks him. Charlie falls to the ground. Riley grabs the saber from Farkle's hand and start to beat Charlie with it.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Charlie cries laying on the ground.

She hits him in the groin and he moans in pain and rolls into the fetal position. Farkle watches in slow motion as Riley hits Charlie over and over again. Her hair is coming out of her buns and her face is red. He has never thought she has looked more beautiful. The subway doors open and in rushes Lucas with Maya on his shoulder followed by an out of breath Zay and Smackle. The look down at Riley hitting Charlie in shock.

"Wow Riley, didn't know you had it in you," Zay says.

"Riley this is...amazing! I knew I had an influence on you," Maya smirks.

Maya grabs Lucas's lightsaber off of his hip and jumps right in hitting Charlie.

Lucas walks over to Farkle and pats him on the back, "Don't we just have to best girlfriends ever," he sighs looking at Maya beating up Charlie with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah we do," Farkle agrees with vigor.

Maya and Riley finally let up and walk over to the group out of breath.

"Well the party's over I guess," Riley sighs.

"Everyone probably left after we did, I'm sorry Riley," Farkle says hating to see her sad.

"It's alright, it may have not been exactly what I expected but hey it was kinda fun," Riley laughs.

"The night doesn't have to be over yet. This city never sleeps, let's get some burgers and talk about how to fill out restraining orders," Maya offers.

"Sounds like a plan," Riley smiles and the six of them put their arms around each other and walk down the subway terminal already laughing about their crazy night. 


End file.
